Monsters
So what type of creatures will intrepid sailors face in these dangerous waters... shall we go a little deeper in our understanding of these monsters? All monsters drop resources as loot when defeated. They also have a chance of dropping random Weapons. The amount of resources and quality of weapons dropped increases as you fight harder monsters and higher-level monsters. __TOC__ Monster Types 'Bird Ra' You will find this monster quite easy to kill with a basic fleet and for your troubles you will receive some wood. The amount of wood will increase as the level of the Bird Ra increases. 'Fishanger' You will probably find this the easist monster to kill and is a good source of gold and iron in the early game. The fact that it can hide any loot you would have gotten when you win the battle can be frustrating. 'Giant Alga Killer' Ok, this monster can actually be more difficult for beginners to kill as it cannot be damaged by cold arms. Make sure you have some guns before trying to fight this monster! For defeating it, you receive wood and gold. 'Jelly Pig' This monster is a tricky one; make sure you use cheap fleet / boats because it will kill a random boat before you even fire a weapon. The Jelly Pig mainly drops wood with a little bit of iron, but also has a chance to drop gems! 'Beaklimb' This monster drops good amounts of gold but can be frustrating to fight! it is quite tough and cannot be harmed by cannons, so choose wisely what you fight with. The Beaklimb drops gold and some wood, but there is a great variation in how much it drops. 'Fierce Quid' Make sure to fully repair your ships before fighting the Fierce Quid, as any damage your ships receive will be doubled if they are already damaged. Make sure you've got a strong fleet before attacking this monster or your ships will end up limping back to your island. Quid are a great source of Iron, and you will also receive some wood and gold! 'Sea Dragon' Sea Dragons are the next step up in difficulty from Quid. They are very very tough even at low levels! An unsuccessful attempt to kill a dragon will result in more than just 30% weapon loss, it will also eat your weakest ship! If you're unsure whether you can beat one, make sure to include a shallop in your fleet. Sea Dragon's hit points increase quite quickly as their level increases, so be mindful of what level you're targeting before you engage. Sea Dragons not only drop ore, wood, and gold, but also have the possibility of dropping gems! 'Ghostships' Ghost Ships are currently the most dangerous monster in the game. If they destroy any of your boats in combat, that boat will permanently lose all of its non-legendary weapons. In order to prevent this, you should make sure you hit it hard and kill it before it has a chance to destroy any of your ships. Seek advice from experienced players before tackling such a target! Upon victory you will receive a significant amount of ore, wood, and gold. 'Crab-mutant' You may find this monster easy to kill and and is a good source of wood and ironin the early game. Need to know, that each additional fleet starting with second reduces Crab's armor. 'Ogr's Hand' Moreover, it source of gold and iron, Ogr's Hand can give you a gems, by the chance. But be attentive, it has splash damage and a critical strike chance (x4 damage) to every ship. Kappa Only Kappa give you the iron more then any other monsters. It starts spawn on 1 level. But it's not easy to kill, cause has special ability says - only one random ship in each attacking fleet can deal damage. How to Tackle Them Remember different type of fleets are needed for different creatures. For instance, cheap boats like Howkers are much better to use when attacking Jelly Pigs than Ships of the Line. Why? Because Jelly Pigs' special ability means that you lose a ship before the attack even starts! Paying a repair bill for a lost Howker is far cheaper than a Ship of the Line repair bill. Sending a fleet loaded only with Cannons to fight a Beaklimb is a similarly foolish action. Category:Combat